


The Darkest of Hearts

by ByTheDawn



Series: The Dark War [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequal to Darkness Rising; In a desperate attempt to stop the war before it even starts, Emma and Regina go on a quest for the darkest of hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview for the second part of The Dark War series. Please subscribe to be updated when the fic is uploaded; once completed, it will be uploaded one chapter per day until done.

“I gave up _everything_ for you! My parents are probably worried sick, Aunt Red… Gods know what they will do to her, and all I get from you is platitudes?” Emma shouted, kicking the fire, causing glowing branches to spill from the hastily dug pit. Regina jumped aside, eyes on fire in the darkness that surrounded them.

“I never _asked_ for you to do it!” Regina defended, arms wrapping defensively around herself in an attempt to ward off the cold from the night’s air and Emma’s stinging words. “You could have left me there! You didn’t have to—I didn’t need… I didn’t ask you to free me…”

Emma scoffed the ground with her boot again, throwing her hands up in defeat at the resignation in the witch’s voice.

“Gods, Regina… I love you, of course I had to free you!” She urged, trying to get through to the hurting brunette.

“You don’t even know me! Before we escaped, we had spent perhaps an hour together? Emma, you are a dear, but you are sorely childish.” Regina chastised, her voice levelling off into malevolent again, and Emma wanted to shake her.

“My parents met on a bridge and it took them two seconds to realize they loved each other. Love is not something…. intelligent. Falling in love is not something you do with your head, Regina. You do it with your heart! All I’m asking is that you _let me in_ , that you get to know me and let me get to know you. I took a leap of faith because… because what I felt when I kissed you? That was real. You can’t tell me you didn’t feel it, too.” Emma urged, coming round the fire and breaching Regina’s personal space—Regina who dropped her arms down the side of her body and dipped her head into the hands Emma used to cup her cheeks.

“I did feel it too…” Regina answered shakily, and finally, dark eyes met Emma’s, and Emma felt her heart leap up into her throat in the way only Regina made it do.

“Then say it. Say it and make it all okay. Make it worth it.” Emma pushed as she pressed closer to the brunette, who instinctively wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist. 

“You are so _young_ …” Regina sighed, mostly to herself, Emma suspected. She smiled and leaned in to press a chaste kiss on waiting lips, feeling Regina shiver.

“Stop saying that. I’m just me, and you are just you. Love doesn’t care about age— _I_ don’t care about age. I can take what you have to tell me—I can take what you have to _do_ to save the Kingdom. I’ll be right there, by your side—your knight in shining armour. Just tell me… just say the words…” Emma whispered onto soft lips, and Regina pulled her closer.

“I love you, Emma.” Regina whispered breathlessly. “And nothing has ever scared me as much as that, because we are facing my mother and if she takes _another_ love from me, I might not survive.”


End file.
